moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Soldierscuzzy/Golden Globes Results Are In
The Golden Globes have come, and the results are in! Below are the nominees with the winners in bold. FILM CATERGORIES Motion Picture, Drama The Descendants The Help Hugo The Ides of March Moneyball War Horse Best Motion Picture - Comedy Or Musical The Artist 50/50 Bridesmaids Midnight In Paris My Week With Marilyn Best Director – Motion Picture Martin Scorsese, Hugo Woody Allen, Midnight in Paris George Clooney, The Ides of March Michel Hazanvicius, The Artist Alexander Payne, The Descendants Best Performance By An Actress In A Motion Picture – Drama Meryl Streep, The Iron Lady Glenn Close, Albert Nobbs Viola Davis, The Help Rooney Mara, The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo Tilda Swinton, We Need To Talk About Kevin Best Performance By An Actor In A Motion Picture, Drama George Clooney, The Descendants Leonardo DiCaprio, J. Edgar Michael Fassbender, Shame Ryan Gosling, The Ides Of March Brad Pitt, Moneyball Best Performance By An Actor In A Motion Picture – Comedy Or Musical Jean Dujardin, The Artist Brendan Gleeson, The Guard Joseph Gordon-Levitt, 50/50 Ryan Gosling, Crazy, Stupid, Love. Owen Wilson, Midnight in Paris Best Performance By An Actress In A Supporting Role In A Motion Picture Octavia Spencer, The Help Berenice Bejo, The Artist Jessica Chastain, The Help Janet McTeer, Albert Nobbs Shailene Woodley, The Descendants Best Performance By An Actor In A Supporting Role In A Motion Picture Christopher Plummer, Beginners Kenneth Branagh, My Week With Marilyn Albert Brooks, Drive Jonah Hill, Moneyball Viggo Mortensen, A Dangerous Method Best Foreign Language Film A Separation (Iran) The Flowers of War (China) In the Land of Blood and Honey (USA) The Kid With A Bike (Belgium) The Skin I Live In (Spain) Best Screenplay – Motion Picture Woody Allen, Midnight in Paris George Clooney, Grant Heslov, Beau Willimon, The Ides of March Michel Hazanavicius, The Artist Alexander Payne, Nat Faxon, Jim Rash, The Descendants Steven Zaillian, Aaron Sorkin, Moneyball Best Animated Feature Film The Adventures of Tintin Arthur Christmas Cars 2 Puss in Boots Rango Best Performance By An Actress in A Motion Picture – Comedy Or Musical Michelle Williams, My Week With Marilyn Jodie Foster, Carnage Charlize Theron, Young Adult Kristen Wiig, Bridesmaids Kate Winslet, Carnage Best Original Song – Motion Picture "Masterpiece" — W.E. Music & Lyrics by: Madonna, Julie Frost, Jimmy Harry "Hello Hello" — Gnomeo & Juliet Music by: Elton John Lyrics by: Bernie Taupin "The Keeper" — Machine Gun Preacher Music & Lyrics by: Chris Cornell "Lay Your Head Down" — Albert Nobbs Music by: Brian Byrne Lyrics by: Glenn Close "The Living Proof" — The Help Music by: Mary J. Blige, Thomas Newman, Harvey Mason Jr. Lyrics by: Mary J. Blige, Harvey Mason Jr., Damon Thomas Best Original Score – Motion Picture Ludovic Bource, The Artist Abel Korzeniowski, W.E. Trent Reznor, Atticus Ross, The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo Howard Shore, Hugo John Williams, War Horse TELEVISION CATERGORIES Best Television Series – Comedy Or Musical Modern Family, ABC Enlightened, HBO Episodes, Showtime Glee, FOX New Girl, FOX Best Performance By An Actor In A Television Series – Comedy Or Musical Matt LeBlanc, Episodes Alec Baldwin, 30 Rock David Duchovny, Californication Johnny Galecki, The Big Bang Theory Thomas Jane, Hung Best Performance By An Actress In A Television Series – Drama Claire Danes, Homeland Mireille Enos, The Killing Julianna Margulies, The Good Wife Madeleine Stowe, Revenge Callie Thorne, Necessary Roughness Best Performance By An Actress In A Supporting Role In A Series, Mini-Series, Or Motion Picture Made for Television Jessica Lange, American Horror Story Kelly Macdonald, Boardwalk Empire Maggie Smith, Downton Abbey Sofia Vergara, Modern Family Evan Rachel Wood, Mildred Pierce Best Performance By An Actor in A Supporting Role in A Series, Mini-Series Or Motion Picture Made For Television Peter Dinklage, Game of Thrones Paul Giamatti, Too Big to Fail Guy Pearce, Mildred Pierce Tim Robbins, Cinema Verite Eric Stonestreet, Modern Family Best Performance By An Actor In A Mini-Series Or Motion Picture Made For Television Idris Elba, Luther Hugh Bonneville, Downton Abbey William Hurt, To Big to Fail Bill Nighy, Page Eight Dominic West, The Hour Best Television Series – Drama Homeland, Showtime American Horror Story, FX Boardwalk Empire, HBO Boss, STARZ Game of Thrones, HBO Best Performance By An Actor In A Television Series – Drama Kelsey Grammer, Boss Steve Buscemi, Boardwalk Empire Bryan Cranston, Breaking Bad Jeremy Irons, The Borgias Damian Lewis, Homeland Best Performance By An Actress In A Mini-Series Or Motion Picture Made For Television Kate Winslet, Mildred Pierce Romola Garai, The Hour Diane Lane, Cinema Verite Elizabeth McGovern, Downton Abbey Emily Watson, Appropriate Adult Best Mini-Series Or Motion Picture Made For Television Downton Abbey, PBS Cinema Verite, HBO The Hour, BBC America Mildred Pierce, HBO Too Big to Fail, HBO Best Performance By An Actress In A Television Series – Comedy Or Musical Laura Dern, Enlightened Zooey Deschanel, New Girl Tina Fey, 30 Rock Laura Linney, The Big C Amy Poehler, Parks and Recreation Wrap Up What do you think of the Golden Globe results? Do you agree, or was your favorite show/movie snubbed? Let us know in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts